


Drugged Up Jerk - Peter Quill

by TheGreenBeacon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Peter Quill/Reader - Freeform, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Reader-Insert, Star Lord/Reader - Freeform, gamora is barely in this, sorry - Freeform, spacey stuff, star lord - Freeform, super fluffy, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenBeacon/pseuds/TheGreenBeacon
Summary: Peter Quill loves you, even if you're a little off.





	Drugged Up Jerk - Peter Quill

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU!! This takes place right before the beginning of GOTG2- so Peter has no father yet! Okay? Okay.

The ship had never been the selling point. 

If you're being honest, neither was the crew.

 

It was him. 

 

While you sat and watched clouds of space dust float past the window of your ship, all you could think about was him. 

The way he walked- it was of utmost confidence. Like he didn't have a care in the world; didn't care what others thought of him. You knew it was because he had to, in order to protect himself. But he did it with such ease, that you wondered if it was just second nature to him now. 

He also spoke with that same certainty. You loved the way his voice sounded, too. Gruff, but still soft at the same time. It held a tenderness in it that was only reserved for you, and he let you know it. 

Finally, it was just the way he reacted when you walked into the room. His whole demeanour visibly relaxed, and you could see the beginnings of a smile begin to crawl across his face. His cheeks would begin to start a blush, and his eyes would twinkle. 

The rest of the crew had caught on easily, especially Mantis. You weren't exactly a touchy-feely person, but she had her ways of latching onto you. Months ago, when she had grabbed your hand, you all but had to slap a hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking your thoughts. 

Peter knew something was going on, and you could tell by the small smile that began to stretch over his face. You blushed madly that day and tried your hardest to explain the little that had made its way out of her mouth. How he didn't know that day that you liked him seemed to be a miracle in itself that day. 

 

Now, you didn't have to worry about hiding your feelings. 

 

After a slight fender-bender with a drug lord(and you almost dying), Peter had figured it out. You might have told him that you liked him(you were high on painkillers), and that was it. Of course, Peter had liked you since you strutted into his life, and he was more than happy to know the feeling was returned. 

You both currently sat in the bunk area, listening to his music. The music was turned up loud enough so that you could both hear it through the headphones, and you had been jamming for an hour or so. 

"You know, if we go to Earth, we could probably pick up some new tunes, and maybe another set of headphones." You said, poking Peter in the side. He laughed and nodded. 

"Maybe, soon. I have a feeling we'll be going soon." He turned towards you and grabbed your hand. "Then maybe we could get some more plants for the ship," he started rubbing circles on your hand, "It's kind of dead in here. I think that'll lighten it up in here a bit, huh?" 

"Maybe." You laughed. "But I like it up in space right now. It's nice. Kind of calming." You laid your head on Peter's shoulder. "I like you here. It's very calming." You paused a moment. "Well, it's calming until you start your crazy dance-offs with Drax. Then it's not so calming anymore." 

Peter laughed, and you felt the rumbles move through his body. 

"Well, someone's got to show him how to dance. Then, maybe he'll actually be able to dance on my grave properly." He placed a kiss on the top of your head. "But I don't plan on letting that happen anytime soon. I promise." A knock on the door startled the both of you. Gamora cracked open the door, paying no mind to the way you two were sitting. 

"High Priestess Ayesha needs us to recover some batteries. Are you up for it?" 

"Is she paying?" Peter asked, peeling himself off of you. You groaned and grabbed on to the edge of his jacket to stop him from going any farther. 

"Yeah, she's paying pretty well. Maybe we can actually get a better ship with the money." She gestured around. "This one's pretty crap." 

"Hey! My ship is not crap! Your attitude sure is though," he defended. "I guess we could get a new paint job, and some updated tech for the ship's cockpit, though." Gamora nodded. 

"We had better leave now, then. It's supposed to take a while." Peter nodded and turned back toward you. 

"I'm sure we could get it done quicker than needed. Right, (Y/N)?" You nodded, and mock saluted him. 

"Yessir, capt'n sir." You giggled. "Shouldn't be too hard, right?" Peter mumbled something under his breath, which earned him a slap from Gamora. 

"We leave soon. Get ready." She turned away, and left the room, closing the door behind her. Peter sat back down on the floor next to you and pulled you into his lap. He nuzzled his head into the crook of your neck and held you tightly. You laid a soft kiss on the top of his head. 

"Peter Quill," you whispered, "I love you more than the cosmos." He squeezed you tighter. 

"That's so freaking cheesy, (Y/N)." He mumbled into your skin. You laughed and laid your head on top of his. 

"Yeah, well, it's true. So shut up." 

"Well, not to one-up you, but I love you more than my Walkman." 

"Wow. I feel so loved." You joked. 

"You should." He chuckled and looked up at you. 

"And I wouldn't trade you for anything else in the world. Not money, not a new crew, not a new ship. You're all I need in life." He sighed. "You're a drug. Jerk." He stuck his tongue out at you, and you poked it. 

"Yeah, well, you love this jerk." 

"Yep. I love my drugged up jerk."

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie that took a totally different path than I intended- also, who do ya'll want next? Pleaseeeeee tell me


End file.
